a cat, a deception, and the uses of pregnancy
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Pregnancy isn't completely a fun-buster. In special cases such as this one, it can be used in a clever way.


**(Hogwarts) Puppet Show-** Character: Lily Potter, Prompts: Purring, star, stretch (variations are accepted)

 **(HPFC) Choose-Your Wand Challenge-** _Wand Length : 9-10 inches: Minimum of 350 words_

 **(HPFC) The "Friends" Challenge-** Phoebe Level- _Season 1 Episode 12- TOW The Dozen Lasagnas- Write about a pregnancy._

 **Word Count: 600**

* * *

 _a cat, a deception, and the uses of pregnancy_

"Happy anniversary!" James declared to a heavily pregnant Lily. "I have a gift for you. It's something you've always wanted."

"What's that?" asked Lily curiously, "A free Get-Rid-of-Voldemort-Pass?"

James chuckled. "I wish. Come."

Lily lumbered sluggishly behind James as he led her to the living room. "This had better be worth it, because my feet are swelling faster than Sirius with a black eye."

"Didn't I say that you've always wanted this? This _will_ be worth your achy feet."

A sudden _meow_ punctuated his sentence and Lily squealed.

"You got me a cat? How sweet!" Lily cooed, dropping to her knees with difficulty and scooping it up into her arms.

It was a beautiful ginger cat, with sleek fur and eyes as luminous as stars. It gazed up at Lily in wonder, green meeting green, and purred with contentment.

James's expression became confused. "This isn't my gift."

Lily looked up at him in bewilderment and alarm. "Then who's it from?"

"I don't know." James sat heavily on an armchair. "Some stranger must have left it as a present. How did they know that it was our anniversary?"

James seemed awfully flippant about the situation, but Lily chalked it up to his anxiety at a mysterious present.

Lily stroked the cat's glossy fur. "Maybe because you hung a sign on the window advertising our anniversary," she pointed out dryly, gesturing to the neon green banner reading "Happy Anniversary!" in sloppy handwriting.

James rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I suppose," he admitted.

"Mmm-hmm."

Finally, James could no longer suppress the amusement that rising inside of him. A lopsided grin broke out on his face. "You believed me. I lied, and you fell for it. The cat is really my present to you."

Lily abruptly stopped caressing the cat and it grunted with displeasure. It leapt out of her arms and stretched luxuriously, before settling down into a comfortable position to watch the pair of them.

"You did _what_ now?" Lily hissed dangerously, sounding remarkably like an upset cat.

James faltered, knowing he hadn't made the best move. Pregnant Lily's wrath was much worse than Normal Lily's. The last person who messed with her received a nasty hex that made boils pop up in his most sensitive area. That unfortunate person had been Sirius.

"Why, I ought'a—" Lily searched for her wand, but it was out of reach, on the table next to the armchair.

James knew he was playing with fire, but he boldly snatched the wand from the table and dangled it just above Lily's head.

If Lily hadn't been pregnant, getting her wand would've been a piece of cake. But having a six-pound child in her stomach limited her movements.

Lily's sharp eyes narrowed. Two could play at this game.

Without a warning, she heaved and doubled over, gasping. "James- I think the baby-"

James was on his feet in an instant, disregarding the fact that she still had a month until the predicted due date. Babies could be born prematurely.

Lily gasped again, adding to the urgency. James dashed around assembling a small collection of items that they needed to take to the hospital.

When he'd gathered everything, James stooped down to help Lily to her feet, but met a bout of laughter.

"You—actually—thought—it—was real," Lily choked out between laughs, "I was only bluffing."

James's hazel eyes widened. "You mean—"

"No, it wasn't real. I was faking it. Now I know how to get revenge on you boys." Lily smiled evilly at James, and he gulped audibly.

"This means war!" he announced, before dissolving into snickers.


End file.
